


A "Rude" Awakening

by MoonPotatoe



Series: Eyes of Destiny [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Black Mage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Crying, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Flying, Happy Ending, Lalafell Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPotatoe/pseuds/MoonPotatoe
Summary: How many years have come and gine since that day...?Since he said goodbye to her...But this time, this time they will meet again...That's what they promised each other when they said goodbye again...
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Eyes of Destiny [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776520
Kudos: 4





	A "Rude" Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR FFXIV PATCH 5.3 SPOLIERS!!!
> 
> DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T FINNISED THE MSQ!!!
> 
> IF YOU ARE READING THIS AND YOU HAVEN'T FINNISHED THE MSQ, GO DO THE MSQ IT'S WORTH IT IN THE END!!!
> 
> If you have finnished the MSQ and are reading this, enjoy. 😊

"The vessel beareth our comrade's blood. With it in thy possession, thou shalt be able to open the gates and return his soul to where it belongs"

Urianger was right. As she stared down at the last spirit vessel in her hands, the soul housed within pulsing a warm glow. She remembered his final words before flesh became solid crystal.

_ "When all is said and done, I have a favour to ask of you…"  _

Luna placed the vessel back in her bag with extreme carefulness, trying her best to not get a scratch on the most fragile vessel, and then she ran. Ran out of Dawn Respite much to the shock of Tataru, out of the Rising Stones knocking over many poor customers in her blind rush towards the beacon of hope that lies in the south east.

Now she was out of the town, she needed a mount, a big one. Her trusty steed Rouge unfortunatly wouldn't do as the crimson chocobo was far too small to carry two. A vast majority of her other mounts were far too small as well, the curses of being a Lalafell. She must have something that'll carry the both of them… After going through her trust mount list, Luna finally decides on the perfect one to carry her and him back to Revenant's Toll. After a loud whistle, a giant Yol came flying down and landed in front of his tiny rider. The Yol nuzzles his beak in her itty bitty hands as she gives him her request.

"Fly me over to the Crystal Tower over yonder and wait until I return. I'll be returning with a dear friend that'll need a lift back to Revenant's Toll. Can you do that?" 

The Yol scwarked in agreement, allowing Luna to hop on his back as he flys her towards the Tower. Landing at the end of the ruined Eight Sentinels, Luna dismounted from her Yol, petting him as a sign of thanks, she then ran as fast as her little legs could go, not wasting any seconds to catch her breath. 

( _ "I'm keeping my end of our promisel. Now you better keep yours!" _ ) 

As she ran towards the closed gate, something slipped from her pocket. Immediately, she stopped in her steps as panic began to fill her mind as to what she might have dropped. 

(" _ Pleasedontbehisvesselpleasedontbehisvesselpleasedontbehisvessel" _ )

To Luna's relief, it's not the spirit vessel, but the constellation crystal the shade of Hythlodaeus during her last visit to the remembered Amourot; the crystal of Azem, of who she once was before the whole sundering happened. After staring at the orange stone, reminiscing on what she could've been like back then, all her old friends now tempered slaves to a false god, she put the stone safely back in her pocket and continued her way towards the closed gates.

Almost immediately the Tower recognised the presence of royal blood on Luna's person, azure light beginning to shine around her as the gates to the tower were unlocked and thrown open. The doors were so big compared to her small Lalafelian body, the Allagans clearly thought bigger is better. She couldn't believe the gates were open, after five long years. It was a sight to behold when Unei and Doga first opened them with ease. Then not long after the gates were thrown wide open after millenia of dormancy, they closed again, possibly forever, with the one person Luna had truly cared for sealed away by his own choice. The days that followed were rough, as her usual cheeky smile had vanished without a trace replaced with the somber face of a mourning widow who never got to say "I love you" once to her love, gone forever...

Well, that's what she thought.

Now, five years later, the Warrior of Light is standing in front of the now open Crystal Tower, a precious soul in hand ready to return to his rightful place, his rightful home. After taking a deep breath, Luna ventured forth into the sleeping spire, alone. But she wouldn't leave alone…

The inside of the tower was so familiar, yet so different. Luna had become used to the bits of machinery lying about in the lower level, the last figments of a future long since prevented. Seeing the corridors empty, no foreign machinery in sight was oddly satisfying, as she never had the chance to fully explore the tower back in the days of NOAH due to time (and the fact that the revived tyrannical emperor was waiting on the throne to summon forth a powerful voidsent to consume every speck of life and light in the world), but now she has the chance to, to figure out where that damned Miqo'te is sleeping.

Out of habit from her time in the First, her steps took her to the Ocular, where she would always find him standing around, staring into the mysterious mirror/portal on the other end of the small room. He wasn't there, nor in the Umbilicus located next to it. There was one other place she knew to check before it was time to wander around blindly; the Throne. It was a long climb due to the teleporters needing to activate, and her legs cursed at the stairs that seemed to go on forever. 

After climbing way too many flights of stairs, her small, pudgey Lalafell legs cursing at the unexpected workout, Luna had arrived at the throne on top of the spire. There it stood, the throne of Xande, where the tyrannical emperor was slain by a rookie Warrior of Light and some allies who answered her call to battle. Now it was empty, a symbol of how the mighty Allag has fallen. Except after taking a few steps closer, the throne wasn't as empty as the Lalafell thought it was. It was hard to see, due to the sheet size of the throne, but there laid a red haired Miqo'te man with long and messy crimson hair wearing nothing but a red doublet and simple white pants. His long archer gloves and boots? On the ground in front of the throne. He was curled up like a regular cat on the seat, it was a kinda sweet sight, seeing him again, all young and not a trace of crystal to be found on his skin. 

Luna climbed the stairs up to the throne, and placed the last spirit vessel next to his head. The vessel's glow was almost blinding, a clear sign that the soul within was excited and desperate to be reunited with his body. Now it was the moment of truth, as the light from the vessel faded and a glow surrounded the sleeping Miqo'te, all as Luna watched on with fear and hope. Fear that the souls won't merge correctly and he won't ever wake up, trapped in a dreamless dream for all eternity. But hope that his plan would work, that he would wake up with all memories of what happened on the distant star he had called home for a century, and together they will go on adventures to undiscovered places and fly free upon the eternal wind. 

Luna prayed...

( _ "Please… Please let this work… Please wake up… We promised that we'd go on an adventure together…" _ )

The seconds felt like minutes, the minutes felt like hours…. He still wouldn't stir, even after an hour that felt like a day…

( _ "Why… Why won't you wake up… We promised…") _

The wait became too much, Luna began to weep. In her slightly panicked mind she came to the conclusion that he may never wake up, but she still held hope in her heart.

"I don't care how long it takes for you to wake up, be it a day or a year, I'll still be here waiting… But please…please wake up Raha! I can't lose you again!"

"Dry your eyes Luna… It pains me to see you upset…"

Luna jumped back a few steps upon hearing an all too familiar voice and hand wiping away her tears. As she did, the man in front of her sat up, staring at her with crimson eyes, a warm smile in his face.

"Did I not say we would meet again… Or have you already forgotten our promise…"

Still as snarky as he was back then. But he remembered their promise. His little test to see if he could come home with her and the Scions worked. He was here, awake with all memories intact, free from the Tower's curse no longer fated to live out a life bound to it's will. Luna felt her eyes begin to water again as she embraced the Seeker in the best tight hug a Lalafell can do with a tall folk.

"-sniff- R-Rahaa! I-I'm…-sniff- ..so happy you're a-awaaaake!!!" 

Luna was bawling in his arms, getting tears all over his doublet. G'raha just gently wrapped his arms around the weeping Lalafell, tears of his own beginning to flow.

"I'm here Luna… I'm here and awake. And I promise I won't ever leave your side again. I promise to never leave you alone again!" 

Within moments, the two of them were in a bawling mess, just happy to be reunited after many hardships and struggles, and fate always finding a way to keep them apart. But not this time. They promised to never leave each other's sides, no matter what fate threw at them.

After they were done crying, Luna helped carry G'raha outside to the Eight Sentinels, where the Yol was waiting for them. How a Lalafell mage was able to carry a Miqo'te down the Tower and help him onto the mount is a question best saved for another day. Right now, they had to go back to the Rising Stones where a cup of tea was waiting for them. 

"Before we return to the Rising Stones, may I ask a favour of you?"

"Go on ahead Raha. Ask away?"

"May we.. May we fly around Mor Dhona?" G'raha's face went as red as his hair and eyes upon asking. "I've never flown before...and I've always wanted to see the view of the world as high as the heavens, feeling the wind on my face and tangling my hair." 

"Of course. You've gotta male your first flight memorable. Plus the fresh air may wake you up a bit as you look like you want to go back to sleep." 

The smile Luna gave to G'raha was a smile he had thought long gone. She hasn't smiled like this since the days of Noah, a young black mage freshly made a Warrior of Light, living without a care in the world, her only desire being to see the world. Now she has saved the world multiple times and is a lot older and mature. She's probably around the same age he was back then, it's hard to tell with how young Lalafells look all the time. But he's a lot older on the inside then the out. But it didn't really matter. He was with his inspiration, his love, and she was as happy as she was when she was in her prime.

"Thank you. Well then, let us be off! Adventure awaits, my love!" 


End file.
